cursed
by Psycho-Sango
Summary: What happens when his life takes another plummet as the most hunted hanyou a half angel half devil what will Inu find


While the boy dropped to his knees and laying down in his mother's blood crying the floor was flooded with water as a figure appeared...

"You must go InuYasha, they will kill you to ensure power now ... go to earth it's the only place you could hope to survive" the woman that was friends with his mother... "Now before they find out that she is gone... I'll help you get past the gates but we have to go now"

This must must be death you're gone I can no longer smell your sent and you're freezing cold" He mumbled

"Are you ok? Lets go"

"Why do you help me?" he asked her showing the side of his eye to some point

"Because you and Izziyo gave me purpose after I lost my only child..." she said "I don't want you to die at such a young age too..."

"Your child?"

"Yes the daughter of a human and me like your mother and your father except mine wasn't quite as sinful... your father is the head hancho in hell we all met during the great war..." She said

"Oh wow..."

"I'll make sure she gets a proper burial I promise you come on..." she said pulling him to his feet and walking out...

"Once I distract the guards I want you to to fall from the gates it might hurt but you'll be ok..." She said

"Ok" he said after they got there...

She ran up to the guards hysterically crying...

"What's the matter love?" asked a guy that had always pursued her

"My lady... She's dead... he's no where to be found... left when I got there his only chance is earth...they'd kill him...gotta bury her gotta do it before they won't because of her sin..." She went on deliriously...

"bye" InuYasha whispered

"Goodbye my prince" she whispered having read his lips He grabbed the gates and as it closed it creaked and got the guards attention...

"Hey He's not got authorization yet..." they said trying to grab him but he dropped just in time

Swirling down to the ground he fell on part of a mountain and when he woke up with his leg bent the wrong way but found a cave with a roaring fire in it despite having felt pain for the first time...

"Hello stranger what's your name?" the man asked...

"InuYasha..."

"Nice to finally meet you brother... don't use InuYasha go by Yasha Ok it's for the best I promise you..."

"What do you mean?"

"We share our father... but not mother so you're what you call my half-brother... My name is Sesshomaru... I can't show you him nor can you go to him in hell yet while you live... you lost your mother that's why you're here on earth isn't it?"

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry little brother..." Sesshomaru said seeing the blood he was covered in...his once white heavenly robe of the fire rat forever stained with blood "let's get you a bath..."

"Thank you Sesshomaru..." He said bowing his silver hair still splotched with red blood spots

"Kagome why do you keep reading that book we're in the hippest club in town to pick up boyfriends and your reading a book." Sango said seeing two guys walk up...

"Hey Hot stuff wanna dance?" Miroku asked Sango...

"Yeah sure..."

"Hey would you like to um dance?" InuYasha asked Kagome timidly...

"Sure" She said taking an interest to the shy seeming guy...

"Yasha you gotta have more confidence than that..." Miroku said...

"It's not confidence that I'm lacking..." He barked back...

"Then what is making you so damn nervous your a hot guy... who should have a girlfriend..." Miroku said...

"Ha ha very funny.." InuYasha said not letting his face show how deep that cut into his heart... and they went dancing...

When the song was over they sat down at the girls' table and Miroku started the talking...

"You are great dancers..." Sango said...

"Not bad yourself" Miroku said

"If you don't mind me asking... Why are you still single?" Kagome asked and Inu looked away...

"Don't worry I don't know either. He refuses to talk about it... though he doesn't own a single ring." Miroku said... "Come to think of it really he won't answer too many questions about himself even though he lives in the apartment next to me..."

"There's a reason for...." He said when he saw it he did a double take pausing... His bloodshot eyes went huge

"Yasha what the heck?" Miroku said seeing the blood flowing from his friends lip and wrist self inflected...

"Tell me that isn'..." He said in his strangled breath and barely lifted his pale finger...

"Oh shit..." Miroku said covering the book up and looking at Kagome...

"Hey!" Kagome yelled having been looking at Sango then saw him and was terrified...

"Miroku.... I'm go-going..." He said white faced putting a book in his hand... "I want you to make sure my friend gets this or I'll kill you...more than likely she'll notice you" He said handing it to him the blood from his wrists reaching the book a little...

"What was that about..." Kagome asked

"Nothing, he has a Psychological problem that causes him to hurt himself every time he sees that book.." Miroku said picking up his jacket...

"It's my fault?" Kagome said

"It's usually not enough to make him leave I don't know what he decided to leave for... Maybe... Oh shit I read something..." Miroku said turning pages in the book franticly Inu had just handed him and holding out some hair that was a book mark "Here it is. I miss her. How her sky blue eyes seemed to flash like lightning when she read her favorite book under the god tree. How her raven locks would flow in the wind after she stood up angrily to yell at whoever took her book away from her. Then how she'd laugh when she'd notice I was up the tree again thinking. Then that day that terrible dreadful day came when she turned her back to me... Why did you turn on me Kikyo?"

"Wait Kikyo was the name of my aunt many years ago..." Kagome said...

"Kagome you fit that description perfectly" Sango said...

"My aunt died almost 50 years ago..."

"Kagome?" Said Kagome's aunt Kaede said walking up...

"Aunt Kaede... what are you doing here?" Kagome asked

"I'm here to meet up with a guy... He's got something for me he's younger and has silver hair, about your age."

"What the...?!" Sango said surprised...

"Could the world be that small?" Miroku asked

"Hey it's his book... I could notice that book and writing anywhere. Where'd he go? He's ok right? I haven't been able to check on him, in a long time..." Kaede asked looking around.

"He's Ok..." Miroku said not knowing her or how she knew Yasha

"How do you know him Kaede?" Kagome asked

"Do you even realize what's going on with him or anything to do with him?" Kaede asked sighing.

"What do you mean by that...?" Miroku asked.

"Damn why does this book have blood on it?" Kaede asked and saw it "Oh that book..."

"You know about the book?" Miroku asked surprised

"Yeah I know, I know him better than you do. I know almost every thing that goes on in his head. It's pretty obvious why with how long I've known him and all the background that I know. Ya you Idiot the memories are getting too painful again. You need to move on." Kaede mumbled.

"Kaede how could he know Kikyo?" Kagome asked...

"Sigh. Oh well..." Kaede said "Your aunt shot him the day she died."

"What?!" Miroku said.

"It's complicated... Somehow she decided the last thing she'd do was shoot him" Kaede said...

"Aunt Kikyo shot him for no reason...?" Kagome asked

"No she did I have a reason I just don't know it and he doesn't have a clue what it was..." Kaede said looking down

"How could he have known Kikyo?" Kagome asked

"Ah I was getting to that. He's not the age you think he is actually he looks the same as he did over 54 years ago when I met him..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sango inquired

"He's hanyou..." Miroku said.

"Good job monk, you know that much at the least. He's two hundred now. I've known him since I was ten" Kaede said having taken the book from Miroku.

"Then you know why he reacts that way to that book?" Miroku said

"I see.. having social problems still Ya? It's a sad and disturbing story." Kaede said shaking her head and he nodded "The reason it effects him like that. It's the most twisted parts of his childhood while he was content he wrote them down; let me tell you that point of happiness was full of fighting and arguing. After the war that the heavens raged against the demons in hell but all battles where on earth things that cost him a lot that he should have had. He saw some demented things"

"Kaede...?" said a voice coming from a form similar to Yasha...

"Oh Sess..." Kaede said.

"Sess how have you been?" Miroku asked.

"I just got back from Tahiti... Let me guess he's back at his apartment now? Yet again Miroku, you mistook his hesitance as lack of confidence? He won't even say what is making him seem hesitant either" Sesshomaru asked...

"I guess..." Miroku said.

"I don't know if he should_ trust_ _anyone_... There's a lot going on, not to mention the fact that he must have wanted to drown himself and enjoy himself at the same time..." Sess said after glancing at Kagome...

"I know..." Kaede said Sesshomaru drew a breath from his nose...

"Damn, every time I have to leave and right before news spreads that I'm back..." Sess said running his right hand threw his hair stressed and barely showing anything...

"What do you mean?" Miroku said...

"You have no clue why he won't answer your questions. It's because he only trusts you to a point. Trust me you've gained more trust than anyone else since the time he went mute even. Miroku stop and give him this on your way home ok?" Sess said tossing Miroku a bottle of an unmarked ointment. "He'll know what it is..."

"It still happens?" Kaede asked staring at it knowing what it is having seen him put it on a few times having watched her sister help him on other occasions

"Weather it's him doing it or not completely I can't be sure." Sess said taking off...

"What do you mean...?" Kagome asked...

"I've got to go Kagome..." Kaede said Miroku glancing from Kaede's retreating back Kagome Sango and the ointment...

"Hey Sango I'm going home I'm not in the mood to party..." Kagome said

"Here's my number I'd like to hear from you..." Sango said

"Here's mine" Miroku handed Sango as the two girls left...

Miroku drove to their apartment building and noticed a bit of blood on Yasha's door and knocked... No answer... he knocked again. No answer "That's it I'm using the spare key..." Miroku mumbled getting it from behind the fire hose and opening the door... "Yasha I knocked but you didn't answer..." Miroku said seeing a bit more blood in the hall..."Cut your wrists pretty good did you?" When he walked into Yasha's bedroom...

He saw there was more cuts than Yasha had earlier then bruises down his back and front... and legs having found Yasha sitting sleepily in his boxers...

"Hey Miroku..." he said yawning...

"What the hell happened to you?" Miroku asked...

"Nothing..." He said realizing Miroku had seen his discolored skin and bloody cuts.

"Nothing? Those are deep enough you'd have scars if you were human" Miroku said... "and you don't get bruised like that from falling down the stairs..."

"So what?" InuYasha asked... "What do you want? You woke me up"

"Sess's back he told me to give you this..." Miroku said grudgingly... as Inu took it and opened it putting it on his cuts and bruises "Yasha, does this happen a lot?"

"What the hell are you still doing here get out.." InuYasha said yelled annoyed pointing to the door and Miroku left afraid. Not sure which more to fear for his friend or the fear of his friend...


End file.
